Grendel
by bordeauxdaffodill
Summary: The follow up to Beowulf. Once again, you can't read Grendel without reading Beowulf first, and you can't read Beowulf without reading Grendel after it, so, for the love of Pete, please read! Enjoy!


**Bonjour, readers! Here's the long awaited (is it long awaited if you posted them in the same day?) follow up to Beowulf! As some of you may already know, this is the same conversation written from, you guessed it, Grendel's perspective! I hope you like it! Please please please read Beowulf first before you read Grendel, as that's how it was supposed to be read.  
Ciao!  
**

**Grendel:**

Something made me wake with a start. There is was again, "Grendel!" A voice came, clear and hated as the morning sun, piercing my ears with its brightness, "I am Beowulf, son of Ecgtheow! Show yourself in honor and we may have a peaceful council" What half-wit barbarian did the king send to thwart me and my 'evil' ways this time? I hummed to myself, amused as I eagerly located this tasty treat. What was I to do? Would I pounce right away? Catch him off his guard? Or perhaps I could scare him, threaten and torment and then send him back to Hrothgar the miserable, shaken and scared wit-less. That would send the king a message. Then maybe he would know to stop tormenting me. Yes, that may work. I came upon a man, small in stature, with wondering eyes. He didn't seem to see me, but his head snapped to my direction as I approached, though I was trying to be quiet.

"Who disturbs me? Why do you come willingly to your doom?" I grumbled at the man, trying to figure out if the light around him was coming from above or emanating from the man himself.

His voice shook a little as he spoke, "Grendel, Child of Cain," I winced at the way her spoke of my father, "I come not to challenge you, but to make a proposition for peace. Step away from the dark so I can know you pose no threat."

I had to laugh to keep from lunging at him. This imbecile had some to offer_ me_ peace? What was Hrothgar thinking? I took a step closer and laughed again as his face went pale. I must look so inhuman to him, while every line in his face struck fear and rage in my own heart. I could feel the anger welling inside me. This little son of light was trying my patience, "Now what is it you want?"

"I came with thoughts of peace. In exchange for the safety of the people of Hall Heorot, the King is willing to give you a payment instead."

Payment? What could this king give me? Cattle? I snarled in distaste," So you came from the bidding for Hrothgar, Lord of the fiery hall?" I could barely hold in my hatred for this little man and his wasteful, dishonoring actions.

"King Hrothgar wants only peace. He does not wish to fight with you, stupid little man! What right had he to reprimand me?

"Does he not? And yet his people party every night, continually raging in their golden hall. Using earth and stone and trees recklessly for their blazing fires and marble walls? Reflecting their all-holy light the coward will not even come himself to see me!" He dishonors me by sending some blind, half-sized weakling to confront me!" Every muscle within me was tense with rage against this son of light, his hall, and his worthless, foolish king.

The fear in his face disappeared now, and the glow about him seemed to grow hotter, brighter, "Grendel, child of Cain, you have seen your chance for life and passed it by. Now look upon the light, which will destroy you." His voice was calm and powerful, the light almost blinding me now. He was different from the others somehow. Something in me reacted and next I knew, the son of light was riding away and I was left in the shadowy fen, with nothing but air between my clenched fists. The next I saw Beowulf, I would demonstrate to him my own pain.

**so... what did you think? it would be greatly appreciated that when you review this (and hopefully you will) you'll tell me who you like better, Beowulf of Grendel! Please thank Mr. Pitts, my english teacher for the lovely inspiration.   
Allez au revoir,  
Your faithful entertainer-  
Evangeline  
**

**  
**

**  
**


End file.
